Hidden Mom
by DuchenneKae
Summary: Mendapat tekanan adalah hal yang paling tidak Luhan sukai. Minseok dan Sohee juga tak banyak membantu. XiuHan Fic. GS!Xiumin. Chibi!Sohee


Rate : T

Pair : Xiuhan, GS!Xiumin, chibi!Sohee

Genre : Family, romance

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

.

.

.

Luhan nampak terdiam dengan pikiran kosong menatap tembok ruang kerjanya yang ada di rumah. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam dan Luhan sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyelesaikan segala laporan-laporan kerjanya yang menumpuk itu. Luhan merasa lelah, ada banyak yang ia pikirkan sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ayah." seketika lamunan Luhan terhenti begitu suara gadis kecil menyeruak di telinganya. Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan senyum manisnya terpatri otomatis begitu melihat gadis kecilnya, Sohee berada di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hawatir. Luhan gemas melihat mata kucing anaknya itu, dengan segera ia berpindah dari singgasananya dan segera meraih tubuh kecil Sohee kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Ada apa Sohee? Kenapa belum tidur juga? Besok Sohee sekolah." Ujar Luhan sembari menggendong gadisnya itu. Sohee masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan hawatirnya, tidak menghiraukan senyum Luhan yang seharusnya dapat mengobati rasa gelisahnya.

"Ayah." lagi Sohee memanggil dan Luhan langsung menatap intens putrinya itu.

"Iya Sohee, ada apa? Sohee kenapa? Sakit?"

Sohee menggeleng mantap.

"Lalu?"

"Ayah~"

"Hm?"

"Ibu ingin Sohee menemani ayah. Tadi ibu berbisik. Kata ibu, ayah ingin ditemani makanya Sohee bangun. Ayah kenapa?"

Luhan terdiam.

Sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan hawatir anaknya. Pikiran Luhan jauh melayang dan itu malah membuat Sohee, putri kecilnya makin merasa hawatir. Luhan menghela nafasnya lembut dan kembali senyum manisnya terpatri begitu ia bisa menenangkan dirinya atas pertanyaan sang putri kecil yang seharusnya tak selevel itu untuk ukuran anak di bawah 10 tahun.

"Ayah iri, Sohee sangat diperhatikan oleh ibu." Ujar Luhan sembari membawa Sohee keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sohee memeluk erat leher sang ayah. Sohee tau, ayahnya pasti akan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Bukan Sohee, tapi ayah. Sohee dan ibu sedih, ayah jarang tersenyum." Ujar Sohee polos membuat Luhan makin merasa gemas. Anaknya sudah mulai beranjak dewasa rupanya, dia makin peka dengan lingkungannya.

"Begitukan? Padahal ayah tadi tersenyum kok."

"Ayah tidak bisa berbohong dengan Sohee."

Lagi Luhan terdiam.

Ya Tuhan, anaknya memang sangat istimewa. Ini bahkan jauh melebihi ekspetasinya dan juga istrinya tercinta. Jika begini Luhan serasa berhadapan dengan istrinya sendiri sekarang.

"Ayah mau bercerita, tapi setelah itu Sohee harus janji akan tidur. Ayah akan bicara dengan ibu agar ibu tidak mengganggu Sohee lagi!"

"Ayah akan menjauhkan ibu dengan Sohee?"

"Aduh anak manis! Kamu terlalu _negative thinking_!" ujar Luhan gemas sembari menurunkan Sohee ke atas ranjangnya. Luhan mengambil selimut sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di samping putri kecilnya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan hawatir itu. Sohee terlalu peka, apa lagi dengan ayahnya. Akan sangat sulit membuat gadis kecilnya ini kembali tersenyum manis semanis ibunya.

"Jadi ayah kenapa?" jejal Sohee begitu dada sang ayah menempel dengan wajahnya. Luhan terkekeh, Sohee benar-benar tidak sabaran kali ini.

"Sohee, bagaimana kalau ayah menikah lagi?"

Dan semuanya terasa hening. Baik Sohee mau pun Luhan tak aada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, lebih memilih diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sohee menatap mata ayahnya intens, tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan yang langsung tenggelam di manik kucing milik putri kecilnya itu.

"Ibuku hanya Kim Minseok, ayah." ujar si kecil final membuat Luhan segera memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya, menenggelamkannya dalam tubuh Luhan seerat-eratnya. Sohee adalah harta berharganya, Luhan tak mau melihat Sohee menangis hanya karena masalahnya ini.

Luhan tidak mau melihat Sohee menangis!

.

.

.

Luhan menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar cerah malam ini. Ia tak memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya hingga membuatnya bersedekap dada. Luhan terlalu malas untuk perduli karena begitu banyak hal yang harus ia perdulikan, terutama Sohee dan juga Minseok.

Minseok.

Istrinya.

"Duh, Minseok! Aku kangen kamu!" Lirih Luhan dengan tampang yang begitu merana, seperti ingin menangis saja. Tapi serius, Luhan sangat merindukan sentuhan Minseok, perhatian Minseok, kasih sayang Minseok padanya. Beruntung ia memiliki Sohee yang lebih seperti _copy_-an Minseok, membuat Luhan mampu bertahan samapai sekarang.

"Aku juga kangen kamu." Lirihan suara lain menyahut membuat Luhan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Hawanya terasa. Hawa sejuk –bukannya dingin- yang membuat Luhan selalu nyaman berada di sisinya. Minseok datang dan Luhan terlalu malas untuk menoleh ke belakang, dimana Minseok sedang diam dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Luhan ingin ngambek saja!

"Kenapa tidak menyahut? Kamu tidak suka aku jenguk ya?" nadanya menyendu, tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk bertahan, salahkan Minseok! Minseok hanya perhatian pada Sohee, tidak padanya.

"Tuan Lu! Jangan kekanakan! Kamu tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" nadanya meninggi dan Luhan merasa cukup untuk itu.

"Iya! Iya!" ujar Luhan ketus.

"Jadi?"

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk menikah lagi, ia tak tahan melihatku menelantarkan Sohee sendirian di rumah setiap hari tanpa pengawasan siapa pun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sohee tidak suka aku meninggalkannya di rumah ayah atau pun ibu! Ia juga tidak suka aku tinggalkan dengan pengasuh! Ayolah Minseok, masa iya aku tinggalakan ia di kantor? Aku tak tahan melihat mata khawatirnya yang selalu menatapku intens ketik aku sedang stres dengan kertas-kertas itu. Aku galau ih!" Luhan berkeluh kesah sementara Minseok hanya terkekeh disampingnya, menatap suaminya yang nampak begitu stress dengan segala tekanan yang ia terima. Minseok sih tidak maslah jika Luhan menikah lagi. Toh, baik Minseok atau pun Luhan tidak akan pernah bersatu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kamu pacaran saja!" Minseok berceletuk gampang dan Luhan medelik tajam. "Hei! Kalau kau berpacaran, kau akan menemukan gadis yang baik dan sesuai dengan keinginan Sohee untuk-" Minseok menelan ludahnya sendiri. "menggantikanku~" lirihnya dan Luhan semakin pusing dengan situasi.

"Aku bisa gila Minseok! Aku hanya suka kamu." Ujar Luhan keras kepala. "Sohee, dia tidak pernah mengeluh aku tinggalkan. Aku tak punya gadis yang cocok, yang sepertimu."

"Sampai mati pun kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganku, aku limited edition!" jawab Minseok sedikit bercanda. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah dalam ruangan dimana Sohee tengah terbaring dengan nafas yang begitu teratur.

"Kau tau itu." sahut Luhan. "Aku hanya punya Sohee, Min. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan. Jujur, ia perlu bertukar pikiran dengan istrinya ini.

"Terserah padamu Luhan. Kau akan memilih Sohee atau ayah. Aku sudah tak berhak lagi mengaturmu."

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH-OLAH AKU BUKAN APA-APA BAGIMU MINSEOK!" Rahang Luhan mengeras. Ia kesal dengan sikap Minseok yang seolah-olah menelantarkannya, tak perduli dengannya lagi selain dengan Sohee. Luhan perlu Minseok, ia sudah sangat bergantung. Luhan tak bisa tanpa Minseok. Jika tak ada Sohee, Luhan pasti sudah memilih mati saja degan situasi seperti ini.

Minseok tersenyum manis. Ia mengerti Luhan, sangat mengerti. Sedikit banyak, ia juga merasa kasihan. Tapi bagaimana lagi? baik di sisi Luhan atau pun di sisi ayah mertuanya, mereka sama-sama memiliki sisi positif. Luhan memang salah meninggalkan Sohee tapi Luhan juga tidak salah karena Sohee lebih suka dengan tindakan Luhan. Ayah mertuanya hanya kurang mengerti Sohee.

"Aku perduli padamu. Jika tidak, aku lebih memilih tempat yang lebih baik dibanding diam disini." Ujar Minseok lirih. Namun Luhan terlalu malas untuk menatap Minseok. Minseok mendengus geli, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan sementara Luhan tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Aku perduli padamu melebih apa pun. Tapi mengerti kah? Situasi ini adalah keputusanmu. Kau kepala keluarga untukku dan Sohee, jadi apa yang menurutmu baik untuk kami?"

"Semuanya baik jika kau disini Minseok. Aku butuh kamu!"

"Jangan menyesal, aku menjadi tak tenang, Lu."

"Aku maunya kamu, Min."

"Kamu tau aku tak bisa."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jadi?"

"Diamlah disini untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, setidaknya hingga Sohee cukup bisa mandiri. Aku tak mau menikah lagi, persetan dengan ayah. Aku hanya perlu kamu dan Sohee, kalian sudah cukup untukku."

Setelahnya Luhan tak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi. Minseok hilang tanpa jawaban, entah ia setuju atau tidak dengan keputusan Luhan. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa meminta maaf atas segala keegoisannya yang tak bisa melepas Minseok pergi. Luhan tau ia egois, tapi inilah Luhan. Tuhan terlalu jahat memanggil Minseok dari sisinya secepat ini.

Luhan tak bisa tanpa Minseok.

Sohee juga.

"Ayah." Lirihan Sohee kembali terdengar dari belakang tubuh Luhan. Tapi Luhan hanya bergeming, ia tak bisa menyahut Sohee kali ini. ia merasa bersalah pada Minseok yang tak bisa ia relakan pergi.

"Tidurlah Sohee, besok kita pergi ke makam ibu."

.

.

.

-end-


End file.
